


The Shadows that Haunt Us

by MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth is mentioned as well as Felix, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: The Cathedral had always been a place that he would typically avoid, after all he wasn't religious. However, for a friend lost in his own mind, he could always make exceptions, especially when that friend was his lover.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Shadows that Haunt Us

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this ship, and I will always love Dimitri in particular. I just want him to be loved, and so why not have Claude help him along back to sanity? No Rodrigue deaths required.

The night air was cold. He despised the cold, and tonight of all nights in particular. The air was cutting through the the layers of cloth he was required to wear as the Duke. Even his armor was little help to shield him from the bitter coldness of the night. He took his time, starting at the fishing pond and heading North toward the training grounds. The sauna sounded nice actually, the hot steam could do wonders for his aching body. The war had been cruel to everyone though, not just him, and so he refrained. This was not even his war, the only reason him and the other deer were here was due to Teach. They had requested his help as a tactician for the war, as well for help with the prince. So he was helping, but under the banner of the Kingdom, not the Alliance. He was fine with the arrangement, he could remain a mystery, and the Empire had no actual proof or reason to attack the Alliance this way. 

He turned the corner, and slowly walked into the academy. The grass was cold from dew, however the ground was solid from the frigid temperatures of winter. He didn't understand how the Kingdom could possibly bury their dead. Then again, there was always above ground tombs as well, no need to mess with frozen earth. The classrooms hadn't changed a bit, surprising considering Dimitri's hatred toward the Empire. The Black Eagle classroom was locked shut however, so no one could enter it. He sighed and continued his walk, heading east.

The Reception Hall. A favorite amongst the students five years ago, even he'd visit the area from time to time. The area was full of memories, both fond and unsettling. The area of victory and loss, the conversations of the future, the lives ahead of themselves after graduation. All the main announcements from Rhea herself were told here, with the students gathered after Seteth's hard labor of locating every last student. He always loved to have a nice game of hide and seek with the right hand during those times and then quietly slip into the Hall without Seteth noticing. The results were always worth the trouble of circumventing the green haired man. Even so, he had a promise to keep, thus he turned left and began to cross the bridge toward the Cathedral.

He was never particularly religious, in fact he would rather turn away from such beliefs. Relying on entities that may or may not exist had never done him any favors, so why begin now? However, even he had to admit that the state of the holy building was saddening. The elegant roof was collapsed in creating quite the rubble pile. The rubble scattered across a once pretty stone floor that now withheld cracks across the Crest of Seiros engraved to the stone. The pillars were cracked as well, and miraculously still held what was left of the roof up. The altars were either pieces or simply missing, and many pews were damaged but still repairable. However, none dares to approach the Cathedral, not anymore. The Cathedral was the prince's stalking grounds. One step up here might make one lose their head, anyone but a select few. Currently, the prince was easy to spot. He stood before the rubble pile, his head bowed. The fur of his cloak hugged his body, most likely due to sweat or simply the fact that he hadn't washed since the academy. Claude could see his lance, it leaned against a pew, however, he doubted that the prince was even sparing it a thought. He could make out a faint sound echoing across the empty place of worship. Claude understood the sound better than most, maybe only Felix may understand better than he did. The prince was muttering, he was talking to those who haunted him, the voices of the dead from nine years back. They trapped the prince in his own mind, cornered him like an animal, and his body suffered the consequences as well as those around him. The prince needed help, he needed someone to lean on. He needed someone who loves him.

He approached the pile and silence fell across the building. He stole a glance at Dimitri and found that his shoulders were tense. Claude swallowed his fears and continued his stride.

"You know there are better places to waste your time Dimitri. For instance, a bed." He stated with his usual smile. Thankfully, Dimitri relaxed upon hearing his voice.

"Claude... You always come back at night despite the dangers. You know I could rip you in half." Even though the threat was there, Claude knew better. He let out a quiet laugh and paused his walk next to the prince.

"And leave you alone in here? Nah, I would rather spend time with you, in half or not." He still couldn't help but tease. He heard Dimitri snort before turning to look at him.

"And how exactly do you plan to spend your time here? I am not here for your entertainment Riegan, and I never plan to entertain anything other than the plans to have her head." Claude winced.

"Dimitri... I didn't come for entertainment" he spoke quietly, enough that even a librarian would tell him to speak up. " I came here to help you, to love you as I always have, and always will. So please, stop trying to turn me away, I am not leaving." There was a heavy silence. He could hear shifting. He swallowed before turning to look at Dimitri. The prince was fully facing him with wide eyes. He looked stunned, and Claude didn't know quite what to say.

"You wish to stay with a monster such as me? Still you chose to love me and leave behind the wishes of your people?!?" Dimitri shook his head in disbelief. " You must be mad, you do not know what you are doing. Claude you should leave before you cannot crawl back." He didn't even hesitate with his response.

"Never. Not without you Dima. I'm never leaving you alone again. I love you, and I refuse to repeat my mistakes, I refuse to lose you, to leave you to suffer alone. I will always, and forever, remain at your side. Ghosts and people be damned, as long as we have each other, we can manage!" He was crying, so much for remaining strong. He closed his eyes and began to think of a plan to convince Dimitri, but found that his brain wasn't functioning properly. Perhaps two days without sleep could be a factor, perhaps his emotions and his crying was the reason. However, he felt a hand on his cheek and he snapped his eyes open. Dimitri simply stared at him, his hand unmoving. Claude swallowed thickly. His saliva felt like molasses, it slid down his throat slowly. The hand moved up and wiped away a tear.

"You really do still care..." The prince whispered. "You still love me, you remember the academy years, and y-you... You still...." He broke off into tears himself. His crying echoed across the Cathedral making his distress easily heard across the monastery. Claude allowed himself to smile, a real smile.

"It is okay Dimitri. I am here, I will always be here for you." He caught the prince in a tight embrace. Dimitri began to cry into his shoulder, muttering about how he wasn't alone. Claude began to hum a song taught to him back home, by his mother. He stole a glance above, through the hole in the roof. He was greeted with the stars twinkling above, shedding a hopeful light across them. He smiled and hugged Dimitri closer. He would find a way to make it out alive, both him and Dimitri. As long as they had each other, they could live through anything, and he would remain by Dimitri's side until that day. He would remain by his side until the very end. He will always be there for him, and would always love him, forever.


End file.
